newnatfandomcom-20200213-history
American World Empire
American Worlds is an alternate universe that sets America in the 1900s and the 2000s in a steam powered era. America in the Year 1900 *The first steamplane or Dampferflugzeug was invented by Dietrich von Heimfeld. *The United Imperialist Republic of America was turning into a superpower by making steel clad steamplanes. *The Steampower Revolution automechanisms replaces lots of industrial machines then ran by hand. *Steamtrucks were first manufactured by the Heimfeld Co. and sold for $230 each. *Empire of Brandenburg falls under a revolution by angry factory workers. *The city of Washington D.C. is now called Americanapolis and becomes the imperial capital of the United Imperialist State of America. *The Empire of Brandenburg invades the French States. America in the Year 1901 *The American Empire enacts the Steam Act of 1901, which allows the mass production of steam powered machines and vehicles. *France becomes a dictatorship under Sieur Jean Henri de Cleauquelle. *Cleauquelle went to visit the American Empire and signed a treaty of non aggression. America in the Year 1902 *Henry Ford is an instant success and became the Imperial Engineer by the American Emperor. *Ford bought steel companies and oil fields across the world. *Skyscrapers become more taller than other buildings. *A riot breaks out in Americanapolis and Imperial American troops quelled the 4,000 rioters with gunfire. America in the Year 1903 *The First World Treaty was signed in Geneva. *George S. O'Conner is made first Prime Minister of the American Empire. America in the Year 1904 America in the Year 1905 America in the Year 1906 America in the Year 1907 America in the Year 1908 America in the Year 1909 America in the Year 1910 America in the Year 1911 America in the Year 1912 America in the Year 1913 America in the Year 1914 America in the Year 1915 America in the Year 1916 America in the Year 1917 *The First Steamplane War of 1917 breaks out and more than 900,000 troops from all nations are sent to fight between the opposing parties. *America is forced to fight in the conflict when a squadron of German steamplanes bombed the East Coast. America in the Year 1918 *American Empire is officially a world power. *The Brandenburgian Empire wins a war with United France. America in the Year 1919 America in the Year 1920 America in the Year 1921 America in the Year 1922 America in the Year 1923 America in the Year 1924 America in the Year 1925 America in the Year 1926 America in the Year 1927 America in the Year 1928 America in the Year 1929 The Republic of Free Cascadia is declared and rejected by the American Empire. America in the Year 1930 America in the Year 1931 America in the Year 1932 America in the Year 1933 America in the Year 1934 America in the Year 1935 America in the Year 1936 America in the Year 1937 *The Empire of Brandenburg declares war on the American Empire. America in the Year 1938 America in the Year 1939 *The anarchist named Adolf Hitler is arrested and sent to the imperial prison in Potsdam. America in the Year 1940 America in the Year 1941 America in the Year 1942 America in the Year 1943 America in the Year 1944 America in the Year 1945 America in the Year 1946 America in the Year 1947 America in the Year 1948 America in the Year 1949 America in the Year 1950 America in the Year 1951 America in the Year 1952 America in the Year 1953 America in the Year 1954 America in the Year 1955 America in the Year 1956 America in the Year 1957 America in the Year 1958 America in the Year 1959 America in the Year 1960 The Songanese People's Republic of Songa is founded in East Africa by General Ebek Mussé Souto. America in the Year 1961 America in the Year 1962 *The Kingdom of Japan signs a peace treaty with the American Empire. Category: American World Category: American World